A life of Misery and death
by Twilight Kit's Dreams
Summary: This isn't like me but...i wasn't in a good mood when i started it and this is a cause of it. I don't expect you to like it give me ideas if ya want animes of different kinds will be added soon hopefully...if not shhhh! just add them your self.


A young girl bound to a fate of despair, and sadness. One girl to live threw pain, and suffering. One girl to save her kingdom. Kira, young and carefree, stood there in her rose garden getting some of the best roses she could find for her mother, when all of the sudden one of the her maids came running out to her. This day was the begging of a terrible journey for the young child.

_"Miss! Miss! I have terrible news! Your mother was murdered! And your father is sending you away," Cried Katrina._

_"It can not be," Kira clamed, "mother is rarely seen by the public. How was she killed?"_

_"I am not quite sure miss. Nevertheless, I was given orders to send you beyond the kingdom borders to protect you."_

_"Protect me from what exactly?"_

_"I don't know. Please miss we must hurry! Your life is on the line."_

Kira finally went with Katrina to her room to find an interesting note on her bed. It read, Dear Princess of the Evleth Kingdom, If you do not wish to meet the same fate as your mother you are the leave the kingdom and travel to the kingdom of Endsess and live there and live as King Kimes' wife, and forever leave this kingdom.

"Katrina I can't marry King Kimes!" Kira cried, "I-I-I-I can't stand him! I have to get out of here now! You and Kikia are going to come with me. We will leave tonight so we are not followed in the day by some of the public."

"But miss, how will we get away we don't know the land." Katrina reminded.

"Go and get Kikia and wake, then tell her that you and I are leaving, put together some clothing and bring food and plenty of money! Hurry now Katrina we haven't a minuet to waste."

"Yes miss."

"And one more thing Kantian you can't miss any more from now on I am just plain Kira."

"Yes mis-Kira"

"I shall meet you in my rose garden in one hour."

That was three years ago, and in that time Katrina was taken by the Endsess kingdom, Kira have teamed up with a young man about Kira's age (15) who is guiding them to the Endsess kingdom and will help them get Katrina back and escape Kira's horrid life behind her. Kikia has been sending them with provisions and what not but not more that half of them ever get to them. Kira and the young man (William) are in a small town just out side of the Evleth Kingdom called Heathes Town and it is the dead of night.

" Remind me why we are leavening now?!" Kira whispered rather loudly.

"Shhhh! Or we will be heard! We're leavening now because the Kime's people know where we are." Whispered William. "Quick get behind that tree!"

"Wh." She did not have time to answer for William pushed her behind it and he hide somewhere else. At that very same time a rider in all white and a pure white horse galloped by at an abnormal speed but stopped not but 3-4 meters of Kira's tree. William motioned for her to slowly go down. The White Rider slowly came back looked around and then galloped off into the horizon.

"Well want to tell me what that was?" she asked in a most worried voice.

"It was one of the Ghost Riders." said William, "You've heard of them haven't you?"

"Well, no." she said.

"Well this isn't the time to tell you. Maybe at he next town I will tell you their story."

The two of them decided not to take the road due to the fact that the Ghost Riders where looking for Kira. They walked for three days strait; Kira final got William to stop so she could get some sleep. He stayed up all night while she slept.

"She doesn't seem to be as annoying in her sleep"

"W-w-w-w-ho is there!" said William for he was a little scared that he didn't sense this object.

"There is no need to fear young master William, Ranger of the East. For I mean you no harm." This mysterious figure walked out from the trees. It was a familiar face to William and thankfully, Kira slept threw the whole thing.

"But how did you arrive here Xzerion? We're no where near the Dranden's land." William asked.

"You seem to forget, I am a Dranden Demon, master trackers, sword fighters, and hunters," claimed Xzerion. "I had not heard from you in years and your scent was still noticeable in town so I tracked you like that for half a year or so I have been following you and this young demon."

"Demon? I think you are mistaken, that is the Princess of Evleth. She is no demon Xzerion."

"Ah! But she is her power is strong it only needs to be brought out again."

"Brought out again?"

"This young kit has been in touch with her demonic side many a time before and just recently not but a month ago."

"Huh? Whats going on here? Who is he William?" asked Kira.

"I am Xzerion one of the rare Dranden Demons. Young William is one of my comrades, your highness."

"I am no longer a part of any royal family in the Evleth Kingdom"

"He claims you have demonic powers. Is that true?"

"What?!"

"Demonic powers?"

"If I do I just found out about them! But how could I have demonic powers if neither of my parents where demons?"

"Young Kitsune please do sit and let me tell you of your past. For it has been a long a tiresome journey. To start you are not Kira Princess of the Evleth Kingdom, you are Yuki master of Fire and Wind, Princess of the demons. This was a day demons will never forget. You where to assume the throne the day you disappeared. Everyone even the demons loved you, you were fierce when needed, kind when you felt appropriate you where perfect in every way possible. A war had started between the humans and the demons that same day. You where some how killed that day and not but a few know this. Those few being here this very moment."

"How is this possible Xzerion?" asked William in confusion.

"You my young friend are a demon too. Like Princess Yuki, you are a Kitsune the only difference is that you have not awoken your power yet."

"Was he a prince then?"

"No. Young Master Kieshtin was master of the Forest and Stars. There was rumor that Young Princess Yuki was in love with the Young Master Kieshtin. And that Kieshtin loved her back. They could be seen walking together helping those that needed it most. The day of the crowing was a day Kieshtin died too. Yuki and Kieshtin where walking just before the ceremony for it was the last they would ever have, when humans came and surrounded the lovers. They raised their weapons to Yuki and Kieshtin stood in front of her as to protect her, but they shot him. She fell to the ground and held her love and with out even knowing it was attacking the area all around her she died as a result of own self she killed those around her and her self." Xzerion stated, he paused a moment to let the two understand it. Then he continued on. "But every one knew that the beloved princess would come back one day, she and her beloved would return and bring peace to the worlds of men and demon. The demons waited for 145 years for her return yet she did not show her self nor did her beloved. Until now. Princess Yuki as come back and so has her beloved Kieshtin. Others have lost hope. But I did not. And I welcome you back with open arms Your Highness."

_Kira at this point was in shock. She was glowing a deep red and she had received another voice and her appearance was starting to change with it._


End file.
